


Staying.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Tumblr requests. [10]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hide knows, M/M, Prompt Fic, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: He tasted like copper, and yet Hide stays fully knowing it isn't copper but blood that lingers in Kaneki's mouth. Of course he stays.





	Staying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hidekane & 15/he tastes like copper.

He tasted like copper, and yet Hide stays fully knowing it isn't copper but blood that lingers in Kaneki's mouth. Of course he stays. (It isn't the first time blood has stained Kaneki's mouth but it's the first time Hide is glad that it's there because that means he's eating, that he's choosing to live.) 

Hide pulls back, softly breaking the kiss just so he can smile against Kaneki's lips. Hide's fingers softly cradle Neki's jaw that can no longer be so easily bruised and bleed from; he's probably the only person who Kaneki loves that hasn't hurt him in return. He won't leave Kaneki (he can't). Honestly Hide is pretty sure that would hurt more than any abuse Kaneki's mom or aunt had brought onto him. And Hide won't be just another person who Kaneki has loved that had hurt him just because he wasn't what they wanted. (Hide just wants Kaneki alive whether that means human or ghoul.) 

...He's missed Kaneki. Kaneki isn't just some boyfriend - he's Hide's best friend and something like this (blood staining Hide's tastebuds because it sustains Kaneki) isn't going to stop him from loving Kaneki.


End file.
